Computing systems rely on user input to control their operations. User input may take various forms including keystrokes, mouse clicks, voice commands, touches of a touch-interface, etc. Computing systems that include or otherwise operatively linked with a touch-interface may support user input in the form of single-touch and multi-touch gestures involving motion of one or more touches relative to the touch-interface. Respective commands may be associated with a variety of single-touch and multi-touch gestures to control operations of the computing system. Examples include a multi-touch pinch gesture to zoom into a region of a graphical user interface and a single-touch sliding gesture to translate graphical content within the GUI, such as for scrolling or panning.